


Flickering

by Vealin



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCEU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin





	Flickering

他的头搁在车窗上，在他一呼一吸间玻璃罩上了一层白雾。外面绚丽的灯光打在他脸上，落在他疲惫的睡颜上。黄色的光给他蒙上柔和的光晕，红色的蓝色的碎片映得他的轮廓愈发清冷。

“我们的城市不需要一个蒙面义警。”

“蝙蝠侠是逃犯，重案组正在追捕他。”

这些他都接受，从他披上披风那刻就做好了被世人误解的准备，因为这个城市需要他，无论是什么他都会给。人们值得更好的真相，但蝙蝠侠不需要一个光明磊落的形象。

布鲁斯韦恩对蝙蝠侠的评价不是虚妄的，只有他自己知道那里有几分真几分假。

他快要三十了，落在他身上的疤也一同奔向更大的数字。

他快要三十了，却总活在十岁以前的生活中，又活在对百年之后的憧憬里。

在他快二十的时候，他看着云端上的雪山；在他快三十的时候，他在哥谭的黑夜里凝望着黑暗；在他四十的时候呢？他应该还在打击犯罪，假如年轻时对自己的挥霍还没让他垮下；在他五十的时候呢？蝙蝠侠永远年轻，但布鲁斯应该已经老去，他没指望能活到那个岁数。

他很累了，却还是没有尽头地努力，在最后一滴血肉和骨渣耗尽之前他都不能说“我尽力了，”因为这是永远不够的。

黑暗中有一双手托着他前进，那是他的披风，前方没有光，也没有方向，因为也许那是彻彻底底的终夜。

白天那个人会投下影子，无处不在地提醒他没有真正的光明，所以他几乎无时不刻地在前进。

哪一天会有安宁呢？在真的喝醉的时候和假戏真做的时候。

 

车还在平缓的大道上开着，他的梦里开始迷迷糊糊地闪过一些画面，哪里偶尔也会有一些天马行空不着逻辑的东西，对他来说就像自己的精神长出了翅膀。

应该是测速闪光灯打过，一道白光重重地刺激了他的视网膜，在梦里也提醒着他。有些画面一转，他来到一个纯白的地方，仿佛失去了视见的能力，直到白光一点点聚焦在那个行走在天上的天使。天使应该有白色的翅膀，所以在红披风下伸出了一对挺拔的大翼。他立在他前方的天空背对着太阳，超人的面容有些模糊但不会影响布鲁斯看见他，并平时更温柔而英俊一些。一伸手碰到那个天使，他就化作泡沫散了。

一个平稳的刹车还是将他从浅睡中唤起。

“少爷，到了。”无论他今年几岁了，他都是老管家口中的少爷。  
坐在后座的人，扯着领子松开了他的领带，随手丢在后座，他脱下价值不菲的西装外套挽在手上，暗灰色的丝质面料上有金属光泽的条纹。

他按下了那个门铃，听得屋里有铁器相撞的声音，还有诱人的香味从厨房的小窗飘出。

“你好......你是......”那个“谁”还没有说出，开门的人就陷入了几秒钟对于超级速度者来说极其漫长的时间，他有那么些吃惊和意外，然后为自己没有戴眼镜还套着一件居家短袖围着围裙感到一丝丝尴尬，那之后是发自内心的开心。

他们好像都没记得那在锅中焦了的荷包蛋，克拉克一手握着锅铲抱住了他的大老板兼搭档，是布鲁斯先抱的他，他们就像久别重逢的老友一样真切地为见到对方而高兴。

“你没回我电话，”布鲁斯闻了闻那头黑色的卷发，对于那糟糕的灰尘和气味残留在他的头发上有些不满，“又有火山爆发了？”

“是啊......去的时候太仓促手机掉下去被融了......” “而且看上去......我没有必要支付一笔座机的开销？”  
那个大男孩明明比他高了半个头，那个平日里无所不能的钢铁之子却在这个普通人类面前感到小小的心虚和害怕，拉奥啊，布鲁斯应该没有责备的意思？

看来是没有，因为他已经做到沙发上看起了电视，“其实也没什么，我到大都会出差几天，本来想在来你公寓前问一下能否住在你家。”

他用超级速度和热视线给他的公子哥儿煮了咖啡，大概全程没有到一秒钟。

他们在坐在一起看电视剧，是克拉克最近在追的偶像剧，依照布鲁斯平时的习惯早在开头前十分钟把剧情给推理了一遍，告诉他结局有哪些可能性，也批评一番他看的剧有多蠢。克拉克其实还蛮喜欢听他的搭档在他耳边叨叨的，要是哪天蝙蝠侠一点都不跟他闹别扭了可能是中了魔法，那时候超人会更担心一些。今天就是这样，布鲁斯一声不发，还没看到第十分钟的时候，克拉克突然感到肩上一沉，布鲁斯倒在他肩头睡着了。于是他关掉了电视，把人类小心地抱到床上，用作弊的速度给他换好衣服盖上被子。

大概阿尔弗雷德信任我能更好地照顾布鲁斯？克拉克发自内心地感到欣慰，然后打了地铺睡在了地板上。地板对他的钢铁之躯来说并不硬，可是翻来覆去很久他还是没有睡意，最后克拉克索性坐在床边，一边等破晓降临一边看着在他床上安稳地睡着的布鲁斯。

有人帮他守着黑夜，盼着光明，于是他终于可以睡下，毫无顾忌地。


End file.
